BOYS LOVE
by blushyalpaca
Summary: Dia tetap akan menjadi uke ku ,untuk kini, nanti dan selamanya. Dan dia akan tetap menjadi seme ku hingga maut memisahkan *alah gaya lu thor* NO SILENT READER yaa, jdi bingung ini ff bagus atau engga soalnya g ad yang review :"(


Chapter 1

Title : Boys love  
Author: blushyalpaca *buingbuing*  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance, Humor(gagal), Hurt/Comfort  
Disclaimer: cerita aneh ini punya saya, EXO juga punya saya, SMent itu punya SooMan, HUHUHUAHAHAHAHA *ketawaiblis*  
Cast: main pairs: KrisTao, HunHan, Baekyeol  
another pairs: KaiDo, SuLay, ChenMin

Summary:  
Dia tetap akan menjadi uke ku ,untuk kini, nanti dan selamanya.  
Dan dia akan tetap menjadi seme ku hingga maut memisahkan *alah gaya lu thor*

Ff gaje, banyak typos, humor gagal, aneh, author uda mau terbang buatnya.

BOYS LOVE!

YAOI INSIDE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

-HAPPY READING yeorobun-

"_**Ge! Gege! Jangan pergi gege! Yi fan ge!"  
"maafkan gege ne Tao-er, gege tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."  
"gege, kumohon ge~ kumohon!"  
"maafkan gege, maaf."**_

.

.

"uhh…gege..hah..mimpi itu lagi, kenapa dia selalu muncul di mimpiku setiap hujan turun..huffft gege aku merindukanmu" ucap Tao yang masih stay di tempat tidur king size miliknya dengan muka yang memelas akan kerinduan nya dengan gege yang di mimpinya itu.

Pagi yang tidak cerah hari ini, cuaca hari ini sangat gelap dan terasa dingin, hujan deras turun menyelimuti kota Seoul. Dilihat nya jam weker di sebelah kanan meja kecilnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.35. Tao terbelalak melihat jam weker itu dan dia menyumpahi (?) dirinya kenapa dia bisa bangun sangat telat, padahal sekolah dimulai jam 07.25 dan sudah dipastikan dia akan dihukum oleh Park songsaenim, si guru BP yang galak itu.

"_aahh~! Geurae wolf naega wolf! Awoo~! Saranghaeyo yeah_!" Tao bernyanyi dengan suara lantang ketika showering karna dia memang sudah terbiasa mandi dengan bernyanyi(?)  
Tao tidak memedulikan keterlambatan nya ke sekolah karena dia sudah terbiasa telat. "toh akhirnya dihukum juga" batin nya.  
Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.50 yang artinya ia sudah terlambat 25 menit lebih, baru sadar akan hal itu, dia langsung dengan kecepatan maksimum berlari ke terminal bus melebihi kecepatan naruto ketika bersepeda (=.=') . Akhirnya, jam 07.55 dia tiba di sekolah dengan cacat sebelah (?) mentalnya, yaitu capekzz cekayihhh~~~~~~ *authorlebay* . Tao berlari dengan sangat cepat sehingga menimbulkan efek barang-disekitar-semua-ngefly dan dia tidak memedulikan nya.

Tibalah dia di depan kelas nya XI IS 2 (Isinya orang Senget *samakekauthor* )

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL BISAKAH KAMU DUDUK DAN JANGAN MEMANJAT JENDELA TERUS?! EOH! APA YANG KAMU LIHAT DISANA?!" dari luar pintu terdengar suara Park songsaeng yang sudah menggelegar membuat bulu kuduk Tao merinding.

"huh..paling si bacon kecik itu.." ucap murid yang berkulit tan yaitu Kai.

"diam kau! Kkamjong item!" ucap Chanyeol yang tidak rela bacon kecik (?) nya dihina.

"YAKK! AKU ITEM TAPI SEKSI GAK SEPERTIMU DASAR TIANG LISTRIK BERTUBUH PAPAN!" Kai emosi dan menjerit.  
Lalu mereka berantem, lebih tepatnya mereka saling memukul dengan gaya bebek hanya saling menjulur-julur tangan nya saling memukul.

"tok..tok..tok.." Tao mengetuk pintu dengan sangat pelan, dan seketika itu seluruh siswa terdiam.

"Masuk!" ucap Park songsaeng yang memang sudah emosi dibuat dua namja bertubuh pohon kelapa itu. "Songsaeng, maaf saya terlam-"

"DUDUK SEKARANG!" belum selesai Tao berbicara, gurunya itu sudah menyuruh nya untuk duduk. Tao pun bermuka hari-ini-saya-selamat-dari-hukuman langsung duduk di samping teman sebangkunya Oh Sehun.

"kau pasti menulikan telinga lagi hari ini…dasar pabo~" ucap Sehun yang sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Tao.

"yah, setiap hujan aku selalu mimpi tentang itu Hunnie…ini sudah ke 3 kalinya selama minggu ini" Tao menampakkan muka yang sangat lemas, dan kemudian Sehun menepuk-nepuk pundak nya seolah menyemangatinya.

"Tao-ieee kenapa kamu lesu sekali hari ini?" tanya Kai manja kepada Tao.  
"Tidak apa-apa hanya kurang tidurr Jonginnie~" ucap Tao membalas pertanyaan Kai.

Siungggggg.

PLETAK!

Sebuah spidol melayang menuju kelompok yang paling cerewet di kelas ini.  
"OUCHHH AUCHH! AKITTTTTTTT! YA!SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR INI?!" Chanyeol menjerit-jerit lebay mencari-cari siapa yang melempar kepala nya yang berharga ini.

"AKU" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah depan yang ternyata adalah…

"a..a.. Park songsaeng..a..hehe…ya..hehe iya iya uda kok ini..iya oke uda duduk kok..ini hehe.." Chanyeol terdiam dan duduk dengan tenang kembali,nyalinya menciut kembang kempis (?). Hening.

Yah hening.

Tidak ada yang berbicara.

lalu, bel pun berbunyi menandakan waktunya istirahat yaitu 30 menit. Sekolah yang menyenangkan.

"Luluuuu~, aku mau cur to the hart nih..hihihi iya sini deh aku mau curhat.." ucap namja yang berbadan kecil berjari lentik.  
"curhat apa Baekkie?" Luhan memiringkan kepala nya dan bermuka _ahh~ I'm so curious_ _yeahh~,_ maksudnya penasaran gituuhh. #authorudahbisaminggirsendirikok

"JADI…ahihihihi tadi si itu loh yang tubuhnya seperti pohon bambu itu lirik aku terus uda gitu dia dadah dadah~ gitu sama aku Lu, ihhh dia imut deh pake bingits" Baekhyun bercerita ria sambil memperagakan apa yang diceritanya.

"Siapa? Tao? Sehun yah?" tanya Luhan keheranan karna tidak tau siapa yang Baekkie maksud.

"Hmm? Sehun? Yah sepertinya itu namanyaaa Lu" ucap Baekkie sambil tersenyum najong #plakk.

"Ohh..Sehun ya ternyata.." kata Luhan, seketika tersirat(?) raut muka sedih di wajah Luhan.

"Baekkie..menyukai Sehun..apa yang harus kulakukan…" batin Luhan.

**-TBC-**  
gimana? Lanjut atau end aja?  
mian…ini ff prtama saya, jadi agak aneh, bnyak typos, pokoknya masih newbie. hehehehe  
**MIND TO REVIEW, NO BLASH, NO FLAMER, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READER!**  
kamsahaee~~~ ^^


End file.
